Love
by Eveilae
Summary: Sasuke isn't sure what to call what he feels for Naruto. Lust? Love? So he settles for pretending to not care and enjoying himself by pissing off Naruto. [Sequel to REGRET] Not fluffy.


_I do not own Naruto._

**Not nearly as analytical as** Regret **(or as analytical as Naruto's POV allowed** Regret **to be), and hopefully less like me (xD) and more like Sasuke. Whether he really 'loves' Naruto is still not plain, even to me. Sasuke's an odd little bugger, he really is. I bet he contradicts himself too! **(he does, doesn't he?)

**Despite the deceiving title, this is not fluffy marshmellow stuff.**

**For those that haven't read **Regret**, here's the runaround: Sasuke comes to Naruto's door, ravages the poor blonde, then says it didn't mean crap. Naruto angsts, bitches, whines, threatens, but at least _he_ admits he loves Sasuke.**

**

* * *

**

**LOVE  
**sequel to **regret**

challenge:_ A guise of gentle words_

_

* * *

_**You're such a bastard**

Oh boo hoo hoo. Does he expect me go down on bended knee and ask for his forgiveness? In my opinion, there's simply nothing that I've done that I need to incur forgiveness for. The two of us wanted it, and nothing about it was platonic. Of course, Naruto doesn't understand words like platonic, so my defense falls upon deaf ears.

Lust. That's all that was in my head when I shovedmyselfinto Naruto. I'm not one to go for gentle caresses and sweet, tender pleasure. I needed Naruto, so I took him as quickly as I could.

I don't feel a thing towards him. I don't feel a thing towards anyone.

**What are you doin' here, anyway? Go smirk in someone else's face**

I keep reaching up and fingering the scars Naruto left me. Coincidently, they're right beside the curse seal Orochimaru left me. I half expect a small swirl to appear on my skin, like Naruto's own kind of possessiveness.

I don't think I noticed until that night, but Naruto's _vicious_ now. Not just sexually, but in tone and attitude. Those wide grins that showed more teeth than completely necessary are rare now. I think he replaced it for a sad copy of my own angry glare. Really, that boy should get some originality. Or take Gaara's trademarks.

Take now. He's stopped eating his precious ramen just to glare and call me names. He looks rather willing to rip off my head, which I'm quite afraid is wholly possible, if the blonde really wanted to. He looks like he wants to.

Maybe I should retreat.

**What, has so much blood rushed to your head that you can't hear anymore?**

Always using that same shot. As if I would be insulted by the fact I am proud and arrogant. Yes, I generally like myself, I will admit it. I consider my flaws to be my feelings, these things that make me hesitant and unsure of what I want.

I want him. I don't consider it a _feeling_. Call me perverted, warped, barmy, sadistic, masochistic, whatever you like, but when Naruto gets that _look_ in his eyes, my blood is suddenly pumping furiously. I want to take him just as much as I want to kick his ass. With Naruto, those two feelings have always run hand in hand.

The two of us hear a loud snap, and look down in surprise at the broken wood in his hand. He broke his chopsticks in his fist. He throws them down angrily on the counter, and gets up to leave, splaying some money down on the counter to pay for his half-eaten bowl.

Naruto . . . is abandoning his ramen?

I want to call out his name, but I don't really feel like it, so I don't. Instead I follow him a few feet before reaching out and grabbing his sleeve. He spins around and punches me in the face, hard, before I can dodge.

**Stop following me!**

If he thinks a punch to the face will hinder me, he doesn't know me one bit. I know he _does _knwo me, though, so I wonder why he thinks I will listen to him of my own free will.

I manage to keep my grip on his sleeve, and I pull him down with me. Pushing him down on his back, I straddle his hips and push my lips to his savagely.

It's not likely I will take him in the middle of the day, on the street, but I'm not thinking all that clearly. My blood's throbbing loudly in my ears, and it seems that Naruto should be able to hear it. I feel him pressing back and then—

Then I'm flying through the air, and only thanks to my training do I manage to land on my feet. People are probably watching, I think gleefully. Suddenly this whole thing is so _fun_. I get to succumb to my desire, and I get completely humiliate Naruto in the process. It's a win-win situation.

Naruto's getting up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. He's making a point of not looking at me. I lick my lips, an evil grin spreading up my lips. Definitely fun.

**What's your problem, Uchiha! Go hump a tree!**

Trees don't fight furiously, which is _exactly_ what I want Naruto to do. I want him to flail and cry out in anger, and then in pleasure as I completely overpower him. Maybe this is simply my way of trying to beat him. He's overcome me when it comes to sheer strength, but during sex _I_ took _him_.

We'll always be rivals above anything else. Lovers, friends, enemies, maybe, but rivals first of all.

Maybe today I'll end up with him beneath me, maybe I won't. Perhaps I'll have him today and he'll take his revenge another day. I like that idea immensely, but it's beside the point, isn't it? Well, even if I never lay another hand on Naruto's exposed skin ever again, even if I am never again the source those purring sounds he makes, this relationship of ours will never change; it can't.

Try to image the blonde and I living together in an ideal, perfect world. He'd heal all my wounds and pains, and I'd heal his. He would cuddle against my manliness, and I would huddle underneath his petty nothing words.

In truth, all that world could possibly be is a lie. Naruto would never allow himself to go as low as to depend of someone else's strength, when all he's ever done is live on his own. It would be pointless of him to break that habit, which has done him countless good. All the _I love you_'s Naruto might utter would only be a guise of gentle words, to hide secret dislike and irritation.

As lovers we're not gentle, but fiery and feral, and as friends we're painfully blunt and abusive. I doubt a lovely, ideal medium exists for us. In fact, I hope it doesn't. I like this feeling, the pure rage and pleasure that overrides anything else I may feel. This _has_ to be impossibly better than feeling an uncomfortable bubbling in my stomach, and all those other cutesy words and phrases that overrun Icha Icha Paradise and are symptoms of love.

Yet _still_ people probably think what Naruto and I share is this 'love.' Fine, if you want to label it something simple and pretty as that, be my guest. If love can be this impossibly painful and searing, then this is love. A powerful, angry love.

I love loving Naruto.

* * *

**This is pretty much Sasuke being in denial and contradicting himself. And trying to get into Naruto's pants, of course. I don't know why but maniacally perverted!Sasuke is extremely amusing to write. Oh dear.**


End file.
